Trials of a Queen
by Lionessa
Summary: Cheetara learns what it means to be Queen of New ThunDera from Lioness-A and a former queen of ThunDera.  Lioness-A is my OC from "Song of the Twins".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

One evening on New ThunDera, Lord Lion-O took Cheetara out on a date in the Gardens of New ThunDera. Lion-O was wanting to ask Cheetara to be his mate for life. The two had been dating for almost six months and Lion-O had wanted to make the relationship permanent. He had gotten the clearance to date Cheetara from the elders who were beginning to realize that new blood in the royal line would probably be a good thing. Looking at Cheetara now, Lion-O could see the question in her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently as he pulled her close.

"Not much. Just how time has flown by," Cheetara answered with a soft smile. "Why are we here?" The two had grown close over the last few months and Cheetara was enjoying the time she spent with Lion-O. Their love had grown over the last few weeks and she had a feeling that Lion-O wanted to make the relationship permanent. Lion-O smiled and took her hands in his.

"I have only one question Cheetara," Lion-O began as she smiled softly. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate and joining with me in the mating ceremony?" he asked softly as Cheetara gasped. She nodded and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Thanks for making this the best day of my life!" Cheetara said as they broke apart. Lion-O smiled and hugged her tighter.

It was a beautiful day on New ThunDera and Lord Lion-O was preparing for the mating ceremony that would unite him with Cheetara. It had been a long time coming, he thought as he slipped the deep blue tunic over his head and let it fall to just below his waist. He had already put on the black pants and a gold-link belt was lying ready on the bed beside him.

"I'm just glad she agreed to be my mate," Lion-O murmured as he studied himself in the mirror. That had been a surprise in itself, because Lion-O had had no idea what Cheetara had been thinking that night he'd asked her to join with him. Their love had blossomed in the weeks prior to him popping the question itself. But when he looked into her brown eyes, he knew that she wanted him. In more ways than one, he thought as a slow smile crept across his face. They could hardly keep away from each other during the two months it took to get the mating ceremony preparations ready.

About then, Tygra and Tillen arrived to make sure that Lion-O was dressed and ready to go.

"I think this royal ceremony has been long in coming for all of us Lord Lion-O," Tillen said gravely. "With Mumm-Ra fully gone, we can concentrate on other matters now," he added as Tygra nodded.

"Having Lioness-A return was a bit unexpected, but it has been wonderful to have her back among us," Tygra remarked as he helped Lion-O get the belt in place. Lion-O smiled. Lioness-A was his twin sister and she had fallen in love with Tygra and the two were to mate next year after the hubbub surrounding Lion-O's mating ceremony settled down. She had returned with her guardian to New ThunDera after it had reformed and had been reunited with her brother soon after. The pair had been separated since they were seven years old.

A pair of drums announced that the ceremony was about to begin.

"We'd better go," said Tillen. "It's almost time for the ceremony." The three left the bedchamber and headed for the Great Hall where the ceremony was to take place. Once there, they found the Thunderkittens, Bengali and Panthro waiting for them along with Jagara. Lion-O moved to stand in place even as the drums sounded again.

"Won't be long now," he said softly as Tillen, standing with him smiled.

Over in another part of the lair, Cheetara was also getting ready. As she dressed, she thought back to when Lion-O had asked her to be his mate. That had surprised her, but she found that she loved him more than life itself and so she had said yes. Looking into his golden eyes then Cheetara had found them full of love and something else. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She smiled as she thought back over the past two months. She and Lion-O had tried to be together alone as much as they could before the big day and now that it was actually here, Cheetara was happy.

Cheetara quickly slipped into a deep red gown with gold trim and soft soled slippers of a deep red. The gold link belt was resting on her bed. This was her clan's mating attire. Lioness-A and Pumyra were on hand to give her a hand.

"This is a time for a new beginning my lady," Pumyra said softly as Lioness-A smiled. She stepped back after making sure the belt was ready and in place.

"Yes it is my friend," Cheetara answered and smiled softly as Pumyra and Lioness-A both hugged her.

"Lion-O can't wait to see you. You made him a happy lion," Lioness-A added as Cheetara smiled again. She was ready for the bonding ceremony that would unite her with Lion-O.

Drums sounded then from somewhere nearby, and everyone turned as Lynx-O came into the room.

"We need to go," he said as Cheetara nodded. She took the lynx's hand and everyone filed from the room and went to the Great Hall for the ceremony.

After the ceremony found everyone in the Grand Ballroom watching Lion-O dance with his new mate. Both now wore matching blue headbands and were staring into each other's eyes. They also wore gold circlets signifying their crowning as king and queen of New ThunDera. Lion-O would still hold the title of Lord of the Thundercats until an heir was born and then he would pass the title on to his heir who would become king on his own once Lion-O passed on. It was a fair arrangement and all the nobles had liked the idea. Lioness-A had received the title of duchess, which was the same title her father's younger sister had held. Lioness-A sighed as she watched her brother and Cheetara.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a voice in her ear. She turned and found Tygra standing behind her.

"They look so happy together and I can feel Lion-O's happiness brimming over," Lioness-A said softly as Tygra slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"We will be there soon enough, my love," the tiger said as she sighed. The music changed then, allowing more couples to drift onto the floor. Tygra took the lioness's hand and escorted her onto the floor as Lioness-A sighed in contentment.

After the reception, Lion-O and Cheetara left for Third Earth and a brief honeymoon there.

Late one morning about a day or so after Lion-O and Cheetara had returned from their honeymoon on Third Earth found Lioness-A in the dining room poring over a cup of coffee. Her mind wandered off as she thought about her brother and his new mate. The honeymoon was uneventful, but Lioness-A had had her hands full once the pair had returned and it was in large part due to the twin bond she shared with Lion-O.

"You woke up late," a voice commented, causing Lioness-A to jump. She turned and saw Tygra smiling at her. "You were still asleep when I left the room this morning," the tiger added.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep too well last night," Lioness-A replied as he sat next to her. "I felt everything that Lion-O and Cheetara were doing," she said and sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"That bad huh?"

"You can say that," Lioness-A murmured. "It was only after Mom came and told me how to block the feelings that I was able to get some sleep finally. But that was at about two in the morning," she added as Lion-O and Cheetara strolled into the dining room, hand in hand as usual. Lion-O blinked when he saw his twin sitting at the table.

"Busy night?" Lioness-A asked blandly and was rewarded to see him and Cheetara blush. "Y'know, Lion-O, I could use a bit of a warning next time," she added mildly as Tygra chuckled. "It kinda caught me off guard the first time you two did it after you got back," she added as Lion-O blushed even redder.

"Sorry," Lion-O said sheepishly as Lioness-A chuckled throatily. Snarf came in then with a tray set for him and Cheetara. "Are you okay now though?" he asked after Snarf had left. She nodded.

"Mom told me how to block those sensations out. It was easy to ignore while you were on your honeymoon, but since you're here, it's harder. I'd rather wait until my mating to experience that first hand if you don't mind," Lioness-A added as her brother nodded. Tygra blinked and blushed slightly when she looked at him.

"We'll be careful next time," Lion-O promised as she left the dining room to get ready for her day. Tygra excused himself and followed as the newlyweds smiled.

The rest of the day passed peacefully by without any more mishaps.

A royal tour about a week after the ceremony had allowed the Thunderian people a chance to meet their new queen and everyone had loved her. The elders grudgingly accepted her after a threat from Lion-O made them reconsider their views on mixed clan marriages. New ThunDera was still new and not all of the clans had returned yet.

It was a quiet day on New ThunDera and in the library of Cat's Lair, Lioness-A was searching for a book. The book had been written by her mother back when she had first become queen. Lioness-A's grandmother, Queen Althana, had told Claudana all she had needed to know and Claudana had written it all down in a book. She had left it in the lair library for Lioness-A to find when the time came for her to need it. Now it was time for the young lioness to find the book for her sister-in-law Cheetara. Lion-O had mated the cheetah a month before and the cheetah was needing a little help with some of the clan elders' mates, most of whom had opposed her becoming queen over a lioness.

"There it is," Lioness-A murmured, finally spotting the book between two thick volumes of Thunderian history. "Finally found it, though how it got there is a mystery."

"Find something you were missing?" asked a voice behind her, causing the lioness to jump. She turned around and found Pumyra smiling at her.

"A book that my mother wrote for Lion-O's mate that tells how to cope with being queen. She did it without knowing who he would mate. I figured that Cheetara could use the help," Lioness-A replied.

"She could probably use a good bit of it," Pumyra agreed and added, "She's been having problems lately with some of the elders' mates. For some reason they don't like her that much. Who wrote it again?"

"My mother did after talking with my grandmother, Queen Althana before she died," came the answer. "She told me about it last night and told me to find it and give the book to Cheetara. She knows those elders' mates are causing Cheetara trouble."

"I guess that's your next stop then," Pumyra observed as Lioness-A smiled. The lioness left the library and headed for the elevator and the fourth floor, which held the suites for all the mated Thundercats. Lion-O and Cheetara had moved there after their mating ceremony a month earlier. Most of the single chambers were on the third floor. The second floor held the council room, dining room and kitchen along with various workshops and the infirmary. Lion-O's office was also on the second floor. The first floor held the Great Hall and the main foyer and the Throne Room which was used for audiences with Lion-O on delegated days.

Lioness-A exited the elevator at the fourth floor and took a right hand turn. At the end of the long corridor was the suite that Lion-O had chosen to bring his mate home to. She palmed the doorpad, allowing a chime to sound within the suite. Cheetara answered the door and upon seeing Lioness-A smiled.

"Lioness-A! What brings you by here?" Cheetara asked. "I was just getting ready to go meet Lion-O in his office so we could go to dinner together."

"Glad I caught you and this won't take a moment of your time," Lioness-A said as she entered the spacious suite. Each one of the suites had three spacious bedrooms, a large foyer and a very large bathroom. Lioness-A blinked at the size of the foyer. It had been decorated with items that Cheetara had found on the royal tour from a week or so earlier. "Tygra and I have a lot to look forward to when we go through the mating ceremony ourselves next year," Lioness-A observed as the cheetah smiled.

"So what did you bring me?" Cheetara asked.

"I found something in the lair library that may help you with your problems of learning to be queen," Lioness-A said as she gave Cheetara the thin volume.

"What is this?" Cheetara asked, turning the book over. Seeing the author's name, her eyes widened. "Your mother wrote this?"

"After a long talk with my grandmother," Lioness-A answered. "She came and told me about the book last night and told me where to find it. And she also told me to tell you that she really likes you," the lioness added as Cheetara blushed.

"Thanks. That makes me feel special," Cheetara observed as Lioness-A smiled.

"Mom thinks you're good for Lion-O," Lioness-A said, "and she really wants you to read that book that I gave you. She knows it'll help ease the anxiety you feel about your position. And it gives great advice on how to handle those annoying elders' wives that are bothering you."

"I'll read it this evening after dinner then," Cheetara promised, laying the book on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Lioness-A smiled and the two left together.

Later that evening found Cheetara back in the royal suite looking through the book. She had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a short nightrobe of dark green. Lion-O liked the color on her. He was seated nearby reading a letter from one of the lion elders. He glanced up to see Cheetara gazing at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's on your mind love?" Lion-O asked as he got up from the chair and moved to sit beside her. Laying the letter on the table, Lion-O pulled Cheetara close and hugged her.

"This book that your sister brought by earlier today," Cheetara replied and gestured to the book lying on the table. She added, "It's from your mother." Lion-O blinked a moment and picked the book up to glance through it. Seeing the title and author, he smiled and laid the book back on the table.

"I think it was nice of Lioness-A to find the book for you and I would read it through and see what it says. You might find something that would work for you," Lion-O murmured gently as Cheetara sighed. Lion-O could see something was bothering his mate then as he gazed into her eyes. "What is it love?" he asked gently.

"I just don't know if I can be the queen that ThunDera wants," Cheetara whispered softly. Lion-O smiled.

"You'll do fine baby. I have every faith in you. I knew that when I married you that you would be a great queen and so far, you've done well," Lion-O whispered in her hair. Lifting Cheetara's chin, he kissed her gently.

"Thank you for believing in me and I love you," Cheetara whispered when they broke apart. Lion-O smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," he whispered back before Cheetara's lips met his in a passionate kiss. There was nothing more said as the two slipped their clothes off. Cheetara moaned when Lion-O slipped her nightwrap off and began exploring her lower body with his fingers. Lion-O leaned forward on the sofa and kissed Cheetara deeper as he pushed her down onto the sofa. Cheetara slipped his tunic off and broke off the kiss long enough for Lion-O to pull it over his head.

"Oh wow," Lion-O growled as he backed off. Cheetara pouted and ran her fingers through the fur on his chest.

"What is it?" she asked coyly before Lion-O kissed her again, deeper than before.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom before it goes too far here," Lion-O whispered huskily as he broke off the kiss. Cheetara pouted again but smiled as he picked her up to carry her to their bedroom.

"I love you baby," Lion-O whispered once they were in their room and in bed.

"And I love you," Cheetara whispered back as he kissed her deeply. There was no more talking for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

One afternoon about a week later, found Cheetara getting ready to go with Lion-O to the lion clan headquarters for a meeting. She was trying to decide what to wear when Lion-O slipped into the room and laid a box on the king-sized bed.

"Still can't find anything?" he asked softly. Cheetara jumped and turned to glare at him. Seeing him smile, she sighed.

"No," she said glumly and closed the closet door. Turning around she saw the box lying on the bed. "What's that?" she asked.

"Something for you to wear today," Lion-O replied gently as she opened the box, revealing a dress of an orange color with a sash to go with it. The sash had the royal family colors of purple and gray with a Thundercat emblem down at the bottom.

"Where did you find this?" Cheetara asked.

"Tillen and I did some research and found that I could design you a gown to wear for formal functions. I remember that Dad had to do the same thing for Mom when she married him. So I thought of your favorite color and had Lioness-A design the dress and sash like what Mom wore to formal functions. The clothing shop finished it yesterday and Tygra brought it back today," Lion-O answered as Cheetara smiled. "Go ahead, try it on," he added encouragingly. Cheetara quickly slipped off her robe and slipped the dress over her head. It fell to mid-thigh and Lion-O carefully slipped the sash over her head to where it draped across her body from her right shoulder to her left hip. It was sleeveless and very form-fitting, which for Cheetara was perfect. The Thundercat emblem held the sash in place at her shoulder. A quick glance in the mirror and she saw that she was ready.

"It's perfect," Cheetara whispered softly as Lion-O smiled. She slipped into her boots and she was ready to go.

Downstairs they found the Thundertank in the courtyard ready to go with Bengali and Tygra waiting.

"Wow Cheetara! You look great!" Bengali said smiling. The cheetah smiled back warmly.

"The color is perfect for you if I may say so," Tygra added as the four climbed into the Thundertank for the ride to the lion clan headquarters.

"So what do I do at this meeting?" Cheetara asked Lion-O on the way there.

"Just be yourself and talk with Linkor's wife about things. I think you'll find she's one of the more likeable people," Lion-O answered gently.

Cheetara said nothing more as the Thundertank arrived in front of the lion clan home. She was still nervous but seeing the lioness standing next to Linkor with a warm smile on her face made the cheetah feel a little better.

Cheetara swallowed her nervousness as the tank rolled to a stop and everyone got out. Lion-O helped his mate out of the tank and walked with her to the front entrance of the lion clan headquarters.

"Are you ready?" Lion-O asked Cheetara before they met with the head lion elder. She smiled and nodded.

"I think so. Reading your mom's book has helped me prepare for this," the cheetah replied. "Plus I think I can handle whatever those ladies decide to throw my way."

"Good," said Lion-O with a smile as the lion elder came forward. He had a thick brown mane and golden eyes.

"Welcome Lord Lion-O and Lady Cheetara. I am Elder Linkor and this is my mate, Karena. We welcome you to the lion clan headquarters. Shall we go in? The others are waiting," he said as Lion-O nodded.

"I am honored to meet you Lady Cheetara," Karena said warmly as Cheetara smiled. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to some of the other ladies that are here."

"Thank you," said Cheetara. "And what will we be doing while the men are talking?" she asked as Karena led her to a meeting room where the other elder's wives were meeting.

"I thought it would be a good idea to finish that discussion we had last week if it's okay with you my lady," Karena answered referring to a meeting that had been made via telecom.

"That sounds good," Cheetara commented as Karena smiled. Cheetara liked this lioness because she and her mate had expressed their approval at Lion-O's mating to the cheetah. Linkor had won the other clan elders over to Lion-O's side when it became obvious that they were not going to support their lord's choice in a mate. Most of the cheetah elders had been easily won over while it took a while for the lion elders. Only a stern rebuke from both Lion-O and Elder Linkor had prevented a revolt from occurring. But the peace was still strained and Lion-O was still having to meet with the elders on a regular basis to prevent any uprisings from occurring. He was also meeting with the cheetah elders as well but those were going better than the lion clan meetings. New ThunDera had brought about many changes and it was time to consider some of those changes, especially in the area of mixed-clan matings. They were unheard of in the royal line, but Lion-O had been adamant in his decision to join with Cheetara and a letter written to him by his father from long ago had made it easier for Lion-O to present the mating proposal to the elders.

The meetings themselves were tedious, Cheetara mused as she followed the lioness back to a meeting room that had been set aside for the ladies. Once in the room, the cheetah looked around at the lionesses gathered in different areas. One of them came forward to meet Cheetara and Karena.

"Welcome Lady Cheetara," said the lioness coming forward. "I am Ilsa, mate to Lukor," she said warmly.

"It's a pleasure," Cheetara replied with a warm smile in return. Lukor had been one of the elders opposed to the mating but his mate and Linkor had won him over a week before the ceremony.

The rest of the meeting proved to be lively and Cheetara found herself warming up to the lionesses that had made it to the meeting. Most of the lion clan elders were at the main meeting along with a few of the minor tribal elders. The reasons for this large of a meeting with Lion-O had baffled Cheetara, but after talking with the females, she finally understood why.

Later that afternoon, Cheetara met Lion-O in the large dining room of the lion clan headquarters for a light meal that the lionesses had ordered brought in.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked Lion-O, noticing that he looked a little strained.

"Not too well," Lion-O answered with a smile at his mate. "Most of the tribal elders are still not happy with the fact that I joined with a cheetah and not a lioness. It's going to take some time to win them over still." He scowled. "I wish it was easier to do than what's happening now with this. I got the okay from both of my parents before I joined with you so the elders should have no problems accepting our mating, but most of them haven't."

"Which is why you're having this meeting now," Cheetara said as he nodded. She paused a moment. "I'm having a little better luck with their mates in my meeting," Cheetara said then. "Perhaps those mates can persuade their menfolk to accept our mating," she added as Lion-O nodded thoughtfully.

"If not, then we'll be in trouble," Lion-O murmured as Linkor came over.

"Everything to your liking?" he asked as the royal couple nodded and smiled. "We should be ready to resume our meeting when you are ready Lord Lion-O," the lion added as Lion-O nodded.

"Let's get this finished then," Lion-O said as Cheetara hid a smile. Karena came and got Cheetara then and the royal couple was led back to their meetings. About an hour or so later, the ladies finished their meeting and Cheetara was busy making appointments to meet with some of the elders' wives at the lair in a few weeks. She also managed to squeeze in a few meetings with some of the tribal elders as well.

'_Hopefully I'll be able to swing these females over to our side and they can persuade their mates to back off and leave Lion-O and I alone,_' Cheetara thought quietly while she waited for Lion-O to come out of his meeting. He arrived about thirty minutes later looking tired and Cheetara could tell the meeting had not finished well. He took her hand and the two headed for the Thundertank and were soon on their way back to the lair and a quiet dinner.

That evening found Cheetara and Lion-O back in their apartment going through the day's events. Lion-O had already briefed Lynx-O, Tillen, and Tygra on the situation. Lioness-A already knew what had happened from the twin bond she shared with him. None of the four were happy at how the meeting had gone.

"We may have to lean on them a little bit in order for them to bend to our side, but I imagine the high elders will have a stern talk with their tribal elders about this," Tillen had observed at the meeting held after Lion-O and Cheetara had returned.

"What about the tribal elders that aren't listening to their clan elders?" Tygra suddenly asked, voicing something no one else had even considered.

"We're just going to have to be extremely careful how we deal with those, especially if they try anything," Lion-O said firmly. "No one is going to make me do what I don't want to do, no matter what they're thinking," he added as everyone nodded.

"This is starting to get out of hand," Lynx-O added. "We need to stop this before it spreads to the other clans."

"The cheetah clans were for this mating from the beginning," Tygra noted as Lion-O nodded. "And that's because they know more than they're telling us right now."

"Does Cheetara have any idea of what the cheetah elders know?" Tillen asked Lion-O.

"She hasn't been informed of it but she thinks it has something to do with a prophecy from long ago that she learned as a kitten," the lion answered as Lynx-O's ears twitched suddenly.

"Sound familiar?" Tygra asked the lynx who nodded.

"I think our answers to this problem are about to be found very soon," Lynx-O replied. "The cheetah clan is famous for knowing things the rest of us don't. And it has to do with the sixth sense and telekinetic powers they have."

"Can we ask one of them about the prophecy?" Tillen asked then.

"Cheetara should know the name of the seer of the cheetah clan that's responsible for recording the prophecy writings because this was written a long time ago from what I remembered learning," Lynx-O added as Lion-O nodded.

"I'll ask her about summoning him this evening then," Lion-O said as everyone nodded.

That evening Lion-O asked Cheetara about summoning the cheetah seer and explained what Lynx-O had said during the meeting. Cheetara had been with Lioness-A and Pumyra discussing a few things with them.

"Lioness-A mentioned it while we were together because she was listening to your end of the conversation. How she manages to do that and listen to myself and Pumyra and keep it straight, I'll never know," Cheetara observed as Lion-O laughed.

"It's a gift of ours," he said softly. "So will you do it for me?"

"I will because I want to know what this prophecy is myself," Cheetara said as Lion-O nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The following morning Cheetara sent a message to the Grasslands asking for the Cheetah seer to come to Calora to meet with her on the matter of the prophecy. Bengali came by the suite with a message later that same afternoon.

"The cheetah seer is on his way here now Cheetara and will be here in a day or so," Bengali said as the cheetah smiled.

"Thank you Bengali," she said as he smiled and left the room. Cheetara left the suite a moment later for Lion-O's office to tell him the news.

Once she got there, she was surprised to learn that he already knew.

"How did you find that out?" Cheetara asked surprised.

"We're bonded love. Remember?" Lion-O told her as she smiled. She'd almost forgotten about that. It had happened at their bonding ceremony a month earlier and she was still getting used to the idea of sensing Lion-O and his thoughts and him sensing hers.

"So I guess we wait until he arrives before we can find out anything on this prophecy," Cheetara mused as he nodded.

"I've got plenty to handle before then," Lion-O said and gestured to a pile of papers sitting on his desk.

"What's with all of those?" Cheetara asked.

"Some are the reports from the night shift and some are requests for an audience with me later this month," her mate replied as he picked up a stack to go through it.

"Will Tillen or Lynx-O be by later to help you with this?" Cheetara asked. Lion-O nodded.

"Tillen will be here later to help me go through this stuff. Why?" he asked.

"I'm going out shopping with Pumyra and Lioness-A this afternoon and wanted to make sure you'll be alright," Cheetara replied as Lion-O smiled.

"Just make sure that a Thunderguard contingent goes with the three of you," Lion-O told her as she nodded.

"Bengali's leading a group of twenty that are going with us," Cheetara said and added, "I'd better go meet your sister and Pumyra. Bye love," she said and gently kissed him good-bye. Lion-O smiled as his mate left the office and Tillen entered. The two males then began the tedious process of going through the paperwork.

Downstairs, Cheetara found Lioness-A and Pumyra waiting for her with Bengali and a group of twenty Thunderguard personnel.

"Are we ready to go?" Lioness-A asked with a smile. Cheetara nodded and the group left the lair for the Plaza section of Calora, which was home to the shops district. Thunderians cleared the roadway and waved to Cheetara who gladly waved back.

"The crowds love you Cheetara," Lioness-A observed and returned a wave directed at her. "I wish I knew why the clan elders are having so much difficulty accepting you," she added.

"Could it be that she's not what some of the elders were wanting as a mate for Lion-O?" Pumyra asked. By now the three were browsing through a shop. At Lioness-A's odd look, Pumyra continued, "She's obviously not a lioness and the lion elders were wanting a lioness to become queen to go with the old traditions of ThunDera. So when Lion-O made his announcement that he had picked Cheetara, it threw them off guard and they can't handle that. They probably had a lioness in mind for him," she added as Lioness-A blinked.

"Hmmm, hadn't thought of it that way and that sounds like what's happening now," Lioness-A murmured thoughtfully as Cheetara nodded.

"What did the elders think when they saw you Lioness-A?" Pumyra asked then.

"They recognized me as Lion-O's twin sister and probably thought that they could get their way with me marrying a lion and Lion-O naming that cub his heir, but it's not possible," Lioness-A replied. "Mom told me that it won't work that way. The Sword will only recognize Lion-O's son unless he does not have one and then it will recognize mine, regardless of who I mate with," she added as Cheetara grew thoughtful.

"Then let us see what this seer has to say," Cheetara said as the three walked through the plaza.

Two days later the cheetah seer arrived at Cat's Lair and was housed comfortably in one of the guest quarters with his two attendants. Later that same afternoon he sent for Cheetara to discuss why she had sent for him.

"I came to discuss the prophecy with you Holiness. There are things that my mate and I must know to stop the elders from trying to force us apart," Cheetara said softly as she sat down on a cushion before the Seer. He smiled.

"I thought as much by your summons, Queen Cheetara," he said gently and reached beside him to pull out a thin volume. "Very well, since you have asked, I shall share what I have on this prophecy with you," he added as he opened the volume to a page in the middle. "This prophecy was foretold back in the days of the Clan Wars that threatened ThunDera eons ago," he began as he glanced through the page. "It tells of a union between a Lion Lord and a Cheetah during a time of great stress in our world and it also tells of the cubs that their union will bring into the world that will unite the world and bring prosperity and peace to the people of ThunDera."

"Cubs?" Cheetara asked, surprised. The seer nodded and gently closed the book. Cheetara sat there thinking as the seer slid the book back into his pouch. "That could mean twins will be born," Cheetara said softly as the seer smiled.

"Some of the other Cheetah seers seem to think so, since twins are rare in the cheetah clans themselves. The potential for twins in the lion clans is far greater though, so that could be read any number of ways. However, I have spoken to one of the lion seers and he seems to be of agreement with me on this translation. You have our support of your union with Lord Lion-O."

"Thank you Holiness," Cheetara whispered as she rose to her feet. She quietly left the quarters and went to find Lion-O. She finally sensed him in his office, which is where she thought he might be.

Sure enough, Lion-O was there, going through some papers with Tillen. Tillen sensing that Cheetara had something on her mind, quietly excused himself and left the room.

"What did you find out from the Cheetah seer?" Lion-O asked as Cheetara circled the desk to sit in his lap.

"I think you already know," Cheetara said gently as he smiled in understanding.

"That is interesting and I am glad to know he's on our side," Lion-O murmured as he ran a hand up and down her back.

'Are we going to tell the elders about this prophecy?" Cheetara asked him.

"We will, but only enough for them to understand that our pairing was ordained. The part about the cubs we will keep to ourselves for now," Lion-O replied as she nodded.


End file.
